minecraftforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheep
Sheep are passive mobs that supplywool when sheared or killed and can be dyed with any of the 16 colors before shearing to produce colored wool. Sheep are 1.25 blocks tall, 0.625 blocks wide and 1.4375 blocks long, and they naturally spawn in the following colors: white, black, gray, light gray, brown, and pink. Killing an adult sheep will drop a single block ofwool, whereas shearing them yields 1-3 blocks each time. Killing a lamb gives nothing Appearance Most sheep upon natural generation have white wool. Others can naturally spawn in black, gray, light gray, brown or pink wool. They have light tan skin with their eyes going in opposite direction and pink lips. Usage Wool is easiest to obtain from sheep, as it can be tedious to craft wool using string. Wool can be obtained from sheep by using Shears on the sheep or killing the sheep. Shearing a sheep will produce 1-3 wool. If you have an enchanted sword with fire aspect it is possible to shear a sheep as it dies from fire damage and produce more wool than usual. As of version 1.1.0 sheep regrow wool by eating grass and turning the grass block into a dirt block; they can also eat tall grass. Lambs eat grass much faster than adults. The sheep's head also moves down and wiggles to imitate eating, but a lamb's head goes inside the dirt itself. Sheep will drop one wool when killed even if they are killed by Fire, Cacti or Wolves. Wool can also be crafted using 4 pieces of String, but it is less hazardous for the player to shear sheep rather than hunt downSpiders constantly. A block of white wool can be crafted with a unit of dye to produce colored wool. However, a much more efficient method is to apply the unit of dye directly to an un-sheared sheep by right-clicking on a sheep (any color) while holding it. The dyed sheep can drop 1-3 blocks of colored wool when sheared. When the dyed sheep regrows its wool it will retain the dyed color, supplying an endless supply of colored wool. For this reason, sheep farms can produce infinite amounts of wool and sheep when bred. So if you like to decorate, sheep farms are recommended. Behavior Like other passive land mobs, sheep wander around aimlessly, often spawning in flocks of 2—8. They can be heard bleating occasionally, even from some distance away. When they encounter an obstacle, they will often try to jump over it, even if the object is too tall to jump over. Sheep can swim and make no attempt to stay out of water, therefore a common sight might be several sheep bouncing up and down in the water. A sheep's color has no effect on its behavior. Sheep will eat grass, turning it into dirt. This will make their wool grow back if they are sheared. The regrown wool will be of the same color as before the sheep was sheared, regardless of the original color. Packs of wolves may attack the occasional individual loner. If you are trying to capture a sheep for breeding or sheering, it will follow you as long as you are holding wheat. Keep in mind this can get very overwhelming if you are near a large flock of sheep as they will all try to follow you. Breeding ___________________________________________________________________________ Breeding two sheep will produce a lamb of the same color as one of the parents. The color is more likely to be that of the parent fed wheat first. (i.e., feeding a red sheep wheat first, then feeding a yellow sheep, will result in the lamb being more likely to be born red.) No mixes of colors (like "red+yellow=orange") will occur. It doesn't matter if either parent has been sheared. This can be used to obtain large quantities of colored wool, rather than relying heavily on potentially rare dyes.